Drunk
by nazanessa
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke went to Vegas. Troy decided to get drunk, and made a huge mistake. TxG


Author's Note: I just randomly decided to write this. Not that good, but hey, I tried, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Unfortunately.

**

* * *

June 26, 2010  
****LAX  
****9.30 AM**

"Yeah! We're going to Vegas, baby!" Troy yelled, as Chad and Zeke hollered behind him. Gabriella groaned at her boyfriend of 7 years. "Troy, we're at the airport! People are watching! Don't embarrass me."

"Yeah, pretty boy, you better shut that mouth of yours." Sharpay said. Chad and Zeke gave Troy a look and snickered. "Same goes to both of you."

"Oh, come on, we're going to Vegas! _Las_ Vegas! How can you _not_ be thrilled?!" Troy exclaimed, a grin plastered on his beautiful face as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay, first, we're going there because I'm having a business meeting there. Secondly, Gabriella has to take care of her boss' dinner party and lastly, Sharpay has a commercial to shoot. We're all busy! How can that be thrilling?" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Women are so temperamental." Chad muttered. Taylor gave him a death glare.

"_Flight to Las Vegas will board in 30 minutes"_

Gabriella smiled. "That's our flight, let's go."

**

* * *

June 26, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****2.06 PM  
****Troy and Gabriella's Suite**

"This is your suite, miss."

Gabriella smiled at the bellboy and thanked him before giving him a tip.

"Whoa, I like this room already!" Troy grinned as he looked around the suite. "Oh my God, a plasma TV!" he searched for the remote and plopped on the couch before switching the TV on.

"You need to behave, you know." Gabriella warned him, hands on her hips as she eyed him. "Why?" he queried.

"Because you're a bad, bad man." She smiled flirtatiously at him as she sat on his lap, her hands placed around his neck, distracting him from watching the TV.

He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled back hesitantly. "I'm serious, though. I don't want you to mess this up. I might get a promotion if my boss' dinner party goes well."

"Alright, alright. I will, babe." He said, pecking her lips. She unwrapped her hands from his neck and stood up, walking towards the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Have fun with your new friend." She said, referring to the plasma TV.

"A bath, huh? Will you need my assistance?" he winked at her with a smirk on his face – a look that could make any woman melt in an instant because it was too damn sexy.

She turned slightly, looking at him. "It depends. Do you _want_ to assist me?" she asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She continued her way to the bedroom, swaying her hips seductively. "If yes, then I'll wait for you in the bathroom." She said before closing the bedroom door.

Troy was already turned on. He switched the TV off before making his way to the bedroom.

**

* * *

June 26, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****2.45 PM  
****Zeke and Sharpay's Suite**

Sharpay sighed. "Gabby's not answering her fucking phone!" She exclaimed, giving up when Gabriella didn't answer her seventh call.

"Maybe she's busy. Try calling her again." Zeke suggested, obviously trying to calm the drama queen down. "Call her again?! For the eighth time?!" Sharpay retorted.

"Just try it, babe." he said. Sharpay sighed and decided to try calling Gabriella again. Luckily for her, Gabriella answered this time.

"_Hey, Shar." _She heard the sweet voice on the line.

"Don't you 'hey Shar' me. Where the hell did you go? Why didn't you answer the damn phone?!" Sharpay screamed.

"_Sorry, okay? I was busy…doing something." _

"What do you mean 'doing something'? Is that 'something' more important than answering my calls?"

"_Come back in here, babe…The bathtub's not complete with just me in it…" _Sharpay heard Troy's voice on the other line followed by Gabriella telling him to be quiet.

"Oh my fucking God! Are you…? Is that the so-called important 'something'? So you think fucking your boyfriend in the bathtub is more important that answering your best friend's calls?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"_Shar! Goddamn it, I didn't hear my phone ringing, alright?"_

"Fine, you can go back to fucking your boyfriend. I need my beauty sleep, anyways."

"_Alright. I'll see you later."  
_

"Tootles." Sharpay ended the call and threw her iPhone on the bed, before falling down on the soft bed, face first.

Zeke raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing Bolton was celebrating his first time in Vegas?" he queried.

"Yeah, in the bathtub with his girlfriend." Sharpay mumbled, her voice muffled. Zeke smirked. "Lucky bastard." He muttered.

Sharpay's eyes widened. "What was that, Zeke?!" She threatened. Zeke gulped. "Nothing." He squeaked before running off into the bathroom.

**

* * *

June 26, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****3.00 PM  
****Chad and Taylor's Suite**

"God, this sandwich is delicious! You should really try some, hun." Chad said, holding out his half-eaten sandwich to his girlfriend.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "All you ever do is eat and watch TV. Don't you have other things to do?" she retorted. Chad made a thinking look and shrugged. "Nope."

"Why did I even bring you here?" she exclaimed. "Because you love me?" he tried.

She shook her head. "No. Because I don't want to leave you alone with our house. Who knows what you'll do to it." She reasoned, sighing as he just shrugged.

"You're lucky that I love you, you know?" she said calmly. He grinned up at her. "I know."

**

* * *

Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****8.00 PM  
****Troy and Gabriella's Suite**

"Man, I am so tired!" Troy yelled randomly as he plopped down on the soft white couch. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "You're tired? The only thing you did today is watch TV. How can that be tiring?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't forget, babe, we had tons of sex today, remember? Being good in bed takes a lot of hard work, you know." He stated, wriggling his eyebrows. "Well, you weren't complaining." Gabriella retorted.

"So, this dinner party of yours…" he started before she cut him off. "My boss' dinner party. Not mine." She corrected. "Right. It's on Saturday, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, which is tomorrow night. Oh God, I am so nervous!"

He gave her a warm smile. "Hey, you'll do great. Nothing will ever go wrong. I promise." He said comfortingly. She returned his smile and hugged him, wrapping her delicate hands around his neck. "Aww. Thank you."

**

* * *

June 27, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****10.50 AM  
****Cafe**

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted as she took a seat. "You're 20 minutes late." Sharpay stated firmly. Gabriella shrugged. "Got some work to finish off." She reasoned. Taylor gave her an amused look. "Like what? Morning sex with the boyfriend?" she asked.

Gabriella felt heat creeping up her cheeks. "Um… where's Chad and Zeke? Haven't seen them around." She asked, changing the subjects quickly. Taylor lifted her right eyebrow. "They're at the bar, with your boyfriend. Remember?"

Gabriella made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh, yeah. Right."

**

* * *

June 27, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****11.00 AM  
****Bar**

"Hey, dude!" Chad greeted his best friend as Troy approached him and Zeke. "Had fun?" Chad asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Fun? What kind of fun? We just got here yesterday." He commented, his eyes questioning Chad's.

Chad gave him a look. "You know…_that_ kind of fun…" he started. Troy still had a questioning look on his face. "_That _kind of fun? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed, getting irritated by his best friend.

Zeke sighed, "He meant the sex, lover boy!" "Zeke!" Chad whisper-yelled at his other best friend, "You don't need to tell the whole world!"

Troy sat on the stool beside Chad's and ordered vodka. "Well?" Chad questioned. Troy looked at Chad in disbelief. "Why the fuck do you even care about my sex life?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because you've been getting too much of it lately. Man, it's not healthy to have such an active sex life, you know." Zeke commented, while he and Chad ordered beer.

"Shut up, Baylor. Just because you don't get it as much as I do, doesn't mean you have to stop me from having sex with my girlfriend." Troy retorted as he drank the vodka the bartender served him. Zeke laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, dude."

Troy ordered another vodka after finishing the first one. Chad looked at him weirdly. "Dude, you better not get drunk tonight. Gabster's gonna flip a shit." He warned. Troy shook his head.

"Whatever. We're in Vegas. I'm gonna have fun and do some badass things and nothing's gonna stop me. Not a single thing." He stated firmly, his piercing blue eyes darkening, almost turning into a shade of gray as he stated his intentions.

"If you say so, Bolton. If you say so."

* * *

**June 27, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****3.30 PM  
****Café**

Gabriella groaned and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on, closing her dark brown planner. She looked at her diamond studded Rolex watch – which Troy gave her for her 21st birthday – and felt her eyes widen. "We've been at this for 5 hours! No wonder I feel like my head's gonna explode soon!"

"That wouldn't be a good sight. Just go rest. You really don't wanna depress yourself." Sharpay tried, giving the brunette a small smile. Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Gabby. Don't pressure yourself. Relax, okay?"

"Relax? How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I want this promotion." Gabriella exclaimed, eagerness evident in her voice. Sharpay smirked. "You got a rich boyfriend, Gabby. He's probably already a multimillionaire already!"

"I can't rely on him all the time. I need to be successful too." she exclaimed. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna propose to me anytime soon. How should I know if I'm gonna live with him forever?"

"Oh, come on. He looks ready enough. Look at him! He's romantic, he's charming, he's rich, he's hot, he's athletic, he's famous and look at the way he looks at you! It's like you're his life or something." Taylor commented, wishing his boyfriend was perfect just like Troy. But Chad was already perfect for her, anyway. Even though he might do stupid things sometimes.

Gabriella gave her best friends a thankful smile, a glint of hope flashing in her dark brown eyes. "Well, I need some rest. I'll call you guys later, okay?" she said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

**

* * *

June 27, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****5.00 PM  
****Troy and Gabriella's Suite**

Gabriella stirred from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open as she heard the doorbell of her suite ringing. She sighed and got up before heading towards the door, surprised to find her boyfriend in a drunken state, with Chad and Zeke at both of his sides, trying to keep him from falling over.

"What the fuck is this?" Gabriella said through gritted teeth. She gave Troy a death glare, if only looks could kill, Troy would be dead by any second.

"L-lover boy over h-here decided to get himself d-drunk. We told him it was a b-bad idea, he d-didn't listen." Chad slurred, he himself in a drunken state but sober enough to acknowledge his surroundings.

"He's s-so s-stupid." Zeke slurred and laugh, also in a drunken state, but also sober enough like Chad.

Gabriella's eyes widened and looked at the three of them. "You're all drunk?!" she yelled.

"Baby, don't s-s-scream…My head's g-gonna explode, y-you know…"Troy started, holding his head. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "Troy, just get in. You two, since you're sober enough for the dinner party tonight, go get ready." She said in a frustrated tone.

The three men obeyed her orders and did what they were told to do. Gabriella closed the door and turned around, staring at her boyfriend who was already laying himself on the soft couch. "Troy Alexander Bolton, what the fuck were you thinking?!" she yelled at him.

"C-calm down, babe. D-damn, I love you, b-baby but you're starting t-to sound l-like my mom…" he slurred. Gabriella glared at him. She heard the doorbell ringing again and groaned, opening the door.

"I'm sorry, miss, did you order two more pillows for this room?" the bellboy questioned, holding two pillows in his hands. Gabriella shook her head and felt a presence behind her. "I d-did…Man, I l-love pillows…" Troy mumbled as he rudely took the pillows from the bellboy.

The bellboy raised his eyebrows. Gabriella looked at Troy weirdly and looked back at the bellboy. "Um…thanks." She said. The bellboy smiled at her. "Drunken husband?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head slightly. "He's actually my boyfriend…" she was cut off when Troy suddenly punched the bellboy in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock as she ran over the bellboy. "Troy?! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled as she helped the bellboy to get up.

"H-he tried to hit on y-you, babe…" Troy slurred, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked the bellboy in a small voice. The bellboy nodded slightly and walked off quickly, afraid of the blue-eyed man.

Gabriella closed the door once again before turning to look at Troy. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! The poor guy didn't do anything! He was just trying to be nice and friendly, like a bellboy's supposed to be!" she yelled.

Troy stared at her with lust as he put his hands dangerously close to her breasts and rubbed the area. "You are s-so beautiful, b-baby…I l-love you…" he slurred some more, making her rile up even more.

"I can't let you go to the dinner party tonight! You'll just have to stay here." She screamed as she walked towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut before getting ready for the dinner party.

**

* * *

June 27, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
********8.50 PM  
************Dinner Party**

"So, Ms. Montez…You planned this dinner party very well." Mr. Gates, who is also Gabriella's boss, said. She smiled and continued to eat the steak she was served.

"Oh, Mr. Gates, Gabriella is a very organized person. She's very efficient in dealing with…these things. If she was, by any chance, one of my workers, I wouldn't even think twice to give her a raise or…well, you know… a promotion." Sharpay tried, trying her best to work out the Sharpay charm.

Gabriella stared at Sharpay and mouthed, 'what are you doing?!'. Sharpay grinned cheekily at her and shrugged.

"So where's the party?!" All heads turned to look at the owner of the voice. Gabriella's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. Yup, that's right, her 'perfect' boyfriend, dressed in a black tuxedo, walking towards their table.

Mr. Gates looked at Troy weirdly as he walked towards the bald man. Troy grabbed the man's head and kissed it. "I like what you got here…It's like a shiny trophy…" Troy slurred as he let go of the man's head.

The other people at the table – including the special guests – gasped. Mr. Gates looked at the blue-eyed guy with shock written on his face. "Um…thank you?"

Troy took a seat on Gabriella's right and tried to make out with her, but she slapped his hand before he could do anything. Taylor stared at him. "Oh. My. God." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Chad, who appeared to be sitting on his right, nudged him. "Dude! Why the hell did you just do that?!" Chad whisper-yelled.

Troy ignored his friend as he looked at the waiter. "Bring me champagne…" he called out, handing out his money to the waiter. Gabriella shook her head at him and looked at the waiter.

"Here, fifty dollars to cut off any alcoholic drinks for this guy." She handed out a fifty to the waiter, who took it and nodded his head. "Yo, waiter dude…I said I want champagne!" Troy yelled while the waiter just ignored him.

Gabriella looked at her boss, "I am so sorry, Mr. Gates…" "It's okay. I understand…" the bald man said, nodding his head at her. Gabriella sighed and looked at Sharpay dejectedly.

Troy started to get angry and stood up from his seat. "Troy, where are you going?" Zeke asked, concerned if Troy was going to do something that could make the night even more horrible.

"I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!" Troy yelled, walking towards the waiter, who still kept on ignoring him. "Troy, sit down now!" Sharpay demanded as if he was a little dog. Troy threw the money at the waiter.

"I told you, I want champagne! Don't you fucking understand that?" he yelled at the waiter. The waiter finally turned to him. "Look, sir, I don't want to be rude, but you have been cut off to drink any alcoholic drinks." The waiter explained.

Troy punched the guy, earning more gasps from the table. "Troy!" Gabriella screamed. She was frustrated and angry now. No, wait, she was furious. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

Mr. Gates looked at her sympathetically. "I think it's time for us to go now." He said reluctantly and stood up, along with the other guests.

Gabriella stood up also, shaking hands with them. She looked at her boss apologetically. "I am so, so sorry, Mr. Gates. I promise this will never happen again." She stated as the man nodded his head and left with the others.

She looked at her boyfriend, who already took his seat back and smiling victoriously. Sharpay saw the deathly look in Gabriella's eyes and tried to save the situation. "Gabby…maybe you should go rest or something." She suggested, giving her friend a calming smile.

Gabriella turned on her heels and stormed out without another word. Chad shook his head at his best friend who seemed rather confused.

"Dude, you fucked up."

**

* * *

June 28, 2010  
****Wynn Las Vegas Hotel, Las Vegas  
****11.15 AM  
****Troy and Gabriella's Suite**

Troy stirred from his sleep and looked around, trying to ignore the massive headache he was going through. He noticed he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He got up and looked around the suite for his girlfriend. "El? Baby?" he called out. No answer. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and dialed her number. Again, no answer. He tried texting and calling her a few times, but failed to get any response.

He finally decided to call his best friend. _"Yo." _He heard Zeke's voice on the other line. "Zeke, dude, where is my girlfriend?" Troy asked. He heard a woman's voice on the phone, _"Zeke, is that the asshole? Let me talk to him."_He heard some shuffling.

"_Troy Bolton, what the fuck were you thinking last night?!" _He heard Sharpay's shrilling voice and winced. "What? I don't even remember last night!" he exclaimed. _"Oh, don't give me that lame excuse, you bastard!"_

"Shar! I seriously don't remember what happened last night! And where's Gabriella?" he questioned. _"She flew back. Right after the…incident.". _Troy's eyes widened. "She flew back?! As in, home?! In LA?!" _"Yeah, stupid!"_

He had a feeling that he was in a dangerous situation. A very, very dangerous one. One that could make him lose the love of his very life.

**

* * *

A/N: Didn't really like the ending. I'll make it a twoshot. Once I get back from my boarding school, of course. Geez, boarding school sucks! Hope you like this one, though. :)**


End file.
